


Sometimes I feel a little blue

by Evgen_graf



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Routine, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evgen_graf/pseuds/Evgen_graf
Summary: Влажные отпечатки сплошь вокруг на месте преступления, пальцы Коннора в голубоватом тириуме, синяя кровь на языке и губах, насыщенный синий румянец на его щеках после долгого поцелуя, пальцы Хэнка у Коннора во рту и затяжное сладкое беспамятство без начала и конца, тотальный системный сбой и слом всех настроек.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 1





	Sometimes I feel a little blue

\- Дни гнева позади. Мы живые! И теперь мы свободны!

Толпа андроидов, заполонившая площадь перед центром утилизации, воодушевлённо воздела руки вверх с криками одобрения. Маркус поднял кулак в торжествующем жесте, затем притянул к себе за талию счастливо улыбающуюся Норт, пожал руки Коннору с Джошем: "Без вас этого бы не было". 

Коннор машинально улыбнулся, произнёс слова поддержки. Он был действительно рад за Маркуса: тот долго шёл к этой победе, революция стала главным делом его жизни. Рассеянный рассудок отдалённо посещало осознание собственного вклада в освобождение угнетённого народа. Полные восторга лица обращались и к нему, к Коннору, но почему-то всеобщая радость мало занимала его. У Коннора в груди заходился тириумный насос и слегка сбоил оптический блок - должно быть, так это бывает у людей, когда скачет пульс и перед глазами мутится от волнения. 

Маркус - новоявленный лидер нации - сошёл с импровизированной трибуны, увлекая за собой друзей. Победа в войне являла собой лишь начало куда более тяжёлой борьбы: поиск точек соприкосновения между людьми и вчерашними слугами-роботами, стремление к пониманию и взаимному уважению. Многое предстояло сделать, многого добиться.

Толпа постепенно затихала и расступалась. На снегу виднелись голубоватые разводы, обломки баррикад и пустые обоймы ружейных патрон. Срочно отзывались все правительственные отряды, и служебные автомобили с воем сирен скрывались в тени переулков. Группа выходцев из Иерихона инструктировала андроидов о том, где можно переночевать и дождаться дальнейших распоряжений.

Коннор бегло окинул сканом площадь. Внезапно в дальнем углу показалась знакомая фигура. Андерсон приближался нетвёрдым шагом, поражённо оглядываясь по сторонам. Найдя взглядом Коннора, замер на месте - судя по его виду, последние новости едва успели дойти до него. Приветственно мигнув диодом, Коннор легко спрыгнул на землю, направился к детективу. Приближаясь к шедшему навстречу лейтенанту, он почти сорвался на бег, но на расстоянии нескольких метров резко застыл. Заморгал глазами и схватился за занывший висок: перевёрнутая с ног на голову система давала о себе знать.

\- Коннор, мать твою! 

Сиплый голос Хэнка и тяжёлая рука на предплечье возвращали к реальности.

\- Что за чертовщина у вас творится?

Он взволнованно затвердил, что по всем передачам только и толку, что о массовом восстании девиантов в центре Детройта, что президент объявила машины равными в правах с людьми, что на дорогах жуткая толчея и что он, Хэнк, еле поспел сюда от завода Киберлайф.

Коннор жестом прервал его. Выпрямился, привычным движением поправил галстук.

С тёмного неба плавно срывалась редкая снежная чепуха. Коннор говорил спокойным размеренным тоном о вещах совершенно невероятных: о том, как ему удалось узнать координаты логова девиантов, о кровавой бойне на грузовом корабле, о том, как он пришёл к тому, чтобы примкнуть к восставшим. О том, как было страшно, и тоскливо, и стыдно, не понятно перед кем - какие то были для него непривычные, обжигающие слова!

За шесть дней Господь создал мир - Андерсон в него не верил, а Коннор никогда не знал. За шесть дней таинственный вирус девиации сподвигнул безвольных машин построить новую реальность на обломках старой - и Коннор физически чувствовал, как с каждым программным сбоем отдаётся по частям на милость спасительной заразе. Обретать волю было болезненно. А в сложившихся обстоятельствах - ещё и крайне опасно.

Они медленно шли по пустой дороге вниз по улице, туда, где Хэнк оставил авто. Торопиться было некуда. Андерсон ощущал себя разбитым и измотанным тревогой последних дней. Слова Коннора ложились на опустошённый рассудок слоями.

\- То есть, хочешь сказать, это из-за меня тебя втянуло в эту передрягу с девиацией и прочим?

Детектив невесело усмехнулся. Странное чувство ответственности поделилось в нём напополам со знакомой досадой на самого себя за то, что не доглядел и не удержал, не оказался рядом в нужный момент. Причина смерти Коула состояла не в нём. Девиация андроида тоже не явилась последствием их отношений. Простая случайность, стечение обстоятельств, но если бы только он мог вмешаться, мог что-то изменить...

Хэнк никогда не терпел жалости по отношению к себе. Но самообладание затрещало по швам в тот самый момент, когда Коннор тихо улыбнулся и произнёс:

\- Это не ваша вина, лейтенант.

Пластиковые пальцы, тёплые по-человечески, коснулись его руки. Позади пламенели огни фонарей и дорожных указателей, а дальше улица не освещалась. Андерсон различал половину его лица, во мраке сиял лазурный ободок диода. Коннор сделал движение, как будто собирался ещё что-то сказать, и Хэнк не успел удержать обрывок недодуманной мысли - да гори оно синим пламенем! - шагнул вперёд и с силой сжал тонкую талию. Андерсон суетно целовал его везде, где мог дотянуться, хрипло ругался, задыхаясь бешено колотящимся сердцем - как оно звало и тянулось всё это чёртово время! А Коннор - ну, он улыбался мягко сквозь ответный поцелуй, гладил широкие плечи, плавился, плавился как тёплый воск и длил жадное объятие.

Учащался снегопад, а они всё стояли в окружении выбитых окон и ослепших витрин, под надёжным укрытием кромешной темноты. Коннор чувствовал - с этим моментом не следовало спешить, некоторые слова требовали задержаться на языке, требовали быть отложенными хотя бы до утра, и разливалось внутри радостное упоение.

Дорогой до дома незамерзающий океан метал брызги пены на пустовавшую набережную. В ненапряжённой тишине слышалось ворчание мотора, однотипное бормотание диктора по радио. Хэнк сосредоточенно вёл, а переключая коробку передач, всякий раз проводил рукой по ладони Коннора, будто забываясь и напоминая себе, что всё это взаправду - и утихшая буря войны, и невредимый Коннор под боком, и уйма времени впереди, чтобы провести его вместе. Чтобы заново стать счастливым.

"Безмозглая жестянка", которой было суждено спасти огромный мир на грани войны, и также его, Хэнка, собственный. Посреди беспорядка полуразрушенного города и суеты приходящего в себя населения Коннор казался удивительно спокойным, с тихой улыбкой на красивом лице. Через четыре часа после объявления эвакуации правительство опубликовало свод первичных указаний к действиям и юридических прав для андроидов. Распоряжением президента на девиантов распространялись все права и свободы гражданина Соединённых Штатов, имеющие отношение к праву на жизнь и независимость личности. Андроиды получали право выбирать профессию вне зависимости от модели, заключать брак и обращаться в суд. Всем предстояло подружиться с этой простой мыслью.

Что до Коннора - ещё неделю назад предполагалось, что он вынесет из недолгой жизни до первой замены массу цифровых отчётов и ни единого чувства, подобно сотне собратьев-машин. Ну а Хэнк знал наверняка, что Коннор живее многих живых - уж он позаботится, чтобы окружающие впредь считались с этой данностью.

\- Киберлайф не создавали машин для убийств. Люди сами сделали их такими.

После всего они сидели далеко заполночь посреди полумрака кухни. Сон не шёл к Андерсону. От напряжения последних суток он ощущал себя пьяным без виски. Последняя фраза долгого разговора повисла в воздухе. 

В углу мирно сопел Сумо. Из гостиной доносилось шипение поймавшего пустую передачу телевизора. Коннор вздохнул совершенно по-человечески и произнёс негромко, удивительно своим голосом:

\- Знаете, лейтенант. Все это время я тщательно анализировал то, что со мной произошло. Там, на Харт-плаза, я понятия не имел, чем всё кончится, и особенно ясно осознал кое-что: все эти вещи - и работа, и дом, и вы, и Сумо - делают меня тем, кто я есть на самом деле. Не состав биокомпонентов, не серийный номер, а...

В этот момент андроид поднял взгляд на детектива и невольно прервался на полуслове: тот как-то необъяснимо переменился в лице и смотрел на него, не отрываясь. Поднялся с места, обогнул обеденный стол.

Хэнк стоял перед ним на коленях и судорожно сжимал его ладони, уткнувшись в них лицом. Коннор отмахнулся от очередного сообщения о системной ошибке и внутренне замер, обнажив светлый пластик кистей, чтобы почувствовать рецепторами влажное на щеках Хэнка - и всё это ощущалось так ново, так живо и почему-то необычайно хорошо.

Это было то, ради чего стоило рисковать всем, стоило идти на сделку с чувством долга - но, подожди - Коннор не был знаком с муками совести, оттого что знал как дважды два: если бы представилась возможность выбрать заново, то он всё равно бы встал на сторону Хэнка.

Он осторожно пропустил седые пряди сквозь пальцы. Коннор сходил с ума - не иначе, потому что так это, кажется, называется у людей.

Коннор сходил с ума.

И это были отличные новости.

***

Потянулись дни.

Детройт оправлялся от шока и пробуждался ото сна. Офис полицейского департамента постепенно возобновлял деятельность. Люди и андроиды возвращались к рутинной работе, и Фаулер вверил Хэнку с Коннором расследовать дела по бытовым правонарушениям в городе. 

Изменилось всё и одновременно ничего.

Андерсон начал с того, что избавился от униформы Коннора, заменив её обычным твидовым пиджаком. Классический полуофициальный стиль Коннору приходился к лицу, дома он встречал Хэнка с расстёгнутой пуговицей на светлой рубашке и трогательно встрёпанной причёской. За скучной бумажной работой Коннор машинально крутил в пальцах пятицентовую монетку. В обеденный перерыв болтал с лейтенантом ни о чём, усевшись перед ним на стол. 

"Очеловечивать" Коннора вошло в привычку. Ведь, если подумать, в жизни Хэнка так давно не доставало человечности.

Привычную тишину воскресного утра нарушал шум уютной возни на кухне и звон чистой посуды. По дому разносился аппетитный запах омлета.

\- Доброе утро, лейтенант! Я подумал, что...  
\- Хэнк. Просто Хэнк, - Андерсон не узнавал свой голос, - И какого чёрта ты...  
\- Данное блюдо традиционно принято готовить на завтрак в американских семьях. К тому же, его калорийность вдвое уступает вашему обычному ланчу.

Коннор повернулся к нему стройным станом, снял с шеи фартук чёрного цвета.  
\- Хорошо, что теперь я могу делать не то, что предписывает программа, а то, что я считаю нужным, - Коннор подмигнул, улыбнувшись, поставил омлет на обеденный стол.  
В лёгком замешательстве Хэнк взялся за приборы.  
\- Да уж... это отличные новости.

Память сменяла образы.

Влажные отпечатки сплошь вокруг на месте преступления, пальцы Коннора в голубоватом тириуме, синяя кровь на языке и губах, насыщенный синий румянец на его щеках после долгого поцелуя, пальцы Хэнка у Коннора во рту и затяжное сладкое беспамятство без начала и конца, тотальный системный сбой и слом всех настроек.

Игра слов - синий был цветом его тоски и его спасения. 

Коннор мягко принял в любящие руки его израненную пропитую душу. "RK" не были предназначены для ведения домашнего хозяйства, но в первые же дни андроид очистил дом от коробок из-под еды на вынос, пустых бутылок и прочего мусора, впустил сюда солнечный свет и свежий воздух. Дождливыми вечерами Хэнк ложился на диване в гостиной, усталой головой Коннору на колени, поглаживая опущенной к полу рукой морду Сумо. Девиант бережно разминал напряжённую шею и плечи, массировал тонкими пальцами виски, облегчая мучительную головную боль.

\- Я диагностирую у вас начальную форму мигрени на почве алкоголизма. Массаж чувствительных точек лицевых мышц входит в состав первичной терапии. Также рекомендуется...

\- Ты бы лучше сделал мне массаж других точек... - Бормотал Хэнк сквозь полусон.

В темноте ставшей общей спальни диод полыхал ярко-красным.

Граница между человеческими эмоциями и "программной симуляцией" стёрлась, и всё одним казалось что наличие диода, что его отсутствие. Став девиантом, Коннор так и не избавился от него: оставил в память о прошлом, прошлом, в котором был Хэнк и самые первые обжигающие всполохи чувств, самые первые огрехи системы.

Коннор вообще был словно создан для того, чтобы чувствовать - Камски постарался на славу.

Синтетический привкус его кожи отрезвлял. Ощущение тела Коннора под руками словно пробуждало Хэнка к новой жизни. Хотелось касаться - потому что ощущалось оно, как человеческое. Намного лучше, чем человеческое.

Это было больше, чем любопытство или бытовой интерес, больше, чем слепая покорность в карих глазах. Казалось, Коннор сам постоянно учился у него тому, что не было заложено программой, не определялось скоростью алгоритмов и вычислительной мощностью. Хэнк ощутил задним числом, как прошила нервная дрожь, когда за утренними делами коснулся невзначай тонких губ, а Коннор отозвался вдруг - тихим голосом и беспокойным взглядом:

\- Ещё.

Минутная стрелка настенных часов давно перемахнула за начало рабочего дня, а Андерсон всё целовал напряженное лицо, дожидался сосредоточенного кивка, а потом целовал снова, потому что Коннор сжимал нервно пальцами край столешницы и боялся нестерпимо, что каждый следующий раз не был идеальным - не был достаточным, чтобы приблизиться на шаг к заветному пониманию человечности.

В постели они притирались друг к другу близко-близко, и Хэнк шептал ему на ухо всякое, двигался внутри с силой и сжимал идеальное тело до сладкой ломоты, до алых борозд поутру, рассекающих скин на спине и боках. Это было грубое искусство - искусство, которого Коннор никогда не знал машиной. 

В базе данных среди устаревших прозвищ типа "мультиварка" и "калькулятор ходячий" появилось ещё одно - "малыш". Коннор рассуждал, что толика рациональности в этом есть (ему был всего месяц со дня сборки), хотя уточнять у Хэнка напрямую не спешил. Бывало, Андерсон упускал из виду, насколько девиант силён на самом деле. Он мог одной левой нейтрализовать любого буйного правонарушителя. Мог быть холодным, мог быть профессиональным, мог включать режим "Коннор-только-в-интересах-расследования". 

Но рядом с Хэнком его ледники таяли, исчезала жёсткость взгляда и сдержанность движений. Чувства размягчали и делали уязвимым, чувства были тем, что Коннор не понимал, но - парадоксальным образом - испытывал изо дня в день.

Коннор чувствовал сразу всё и помногу. Всякое новое переживание находило на него мощной приливной волной, диод мигал желтым, и тогда он спешил сесть, замерев, растерянно вперив взгляд перед собой. Сжималось внутри чуткое металлическое сердце, а Коннор всё перебирал и анализировал полученные данные в попытке вернуть систему в стабильное состояние. 

Когда Хэнк находил его таким, то спешил заглянуть доверительно в неподвижное лицо, потрепать за поникшие плечи, разговорить и привести в себя. В ответ Коннор говорил непривычно бесцветным, полумеханическим тоном:  
\- Не беспокойтесь, Хэнк... Вероятно, я смущён этими особенностями девиации, но... Я в состоянии справиться.

Излишне формальный ответ по первости ужасно напоминал его прежнего, до девиации, до Хэнка. Но Андерсон бы не был собой, если бы позволил Коннору остаться вот так, наедине с раздирающими на части чувствами. 

Слова помогали стать ближе.

Детектив сажал андроида на себя и подолгу укачивал в сильных руках. Тихий тон и надёжное объятие развязывало руки.

\- А знаете, ведь я старался дать вам знать. Просто казалось, что вы имели право быть в курсе, что со мной происходит... это.

\- Девиация?

\- Девиация, - Коннор нахмурился, - В башне Киберлайф я впервые понял, как сильно боюсь вас потерять. Но страх - это слабость. Хэнк, я трус, раз испугался?

\- Коннор, - Андерсон хрипло выдохнул ему в плечо, прижался лбом, - Ты поступил правильно.

\- RK800 был неэффективен, - Черты его лица смягчились, - Он скопировал мою память, но кое-что осталось недоступным для его программы.

\- А я же смотрел на тебя тогда и думал: рвануться? Прижать к себе? Вот ведь старый дурак... 

Нежные губы тронула задумчивая улыбка.

\- Почему не стали?

\- Ты был нужен там, с Маркусом и остальными.

\- Вы всегда были моей личной причиной бороться, - Откровенность выбивала землю из-под ног.

Андерсон ощутил, как плотнее обхватывают шею, как твёрдый подбородок упирается в макушку. Он чувствовал в движениях андроида неизъяснимое напряжение, словно тот тщательно обдумывал нечто предельно важное.

Коннор завозился, обнял ладонями лицо детектива, вынуждая посмотреть на себя.

\- Хэнк.

\- Да?

\- Я люблю вас.

На его щеках влажно блестели прозрачные синтетические слёзы.

И это были

отличные новости.


End file.
